


In need of comfort.

by B1tchT0p1a



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurity, Nice Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchT0p1a/pseuds/B1tchT0p1a
Summary: This was a request a friend made, but I'm posting it so other people can enjoy it too if they please. This is the first x reader I've written in a while, but I think I did well on it, so I hope y'all enjoy it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader





	In need of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request a friend made, but I'm posting it so other people can enjoy it too if they please. This is the first x reader I've written in a while, but I think I did well on it, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

Today was your day off. You got to sleep in and one would think a day off would be relaxing. But today, you were questioning everything. When you woke around 11 am, everything felt off and you were drawn to the floor-length mirror in your shared quarters. The rest of your day had been spent grabbing different areas of your body and judging these areas. Many of your thoughts went back to your relationship with a certain red-headed general and how he could possibly love you. You’d had been standing in front of the mirror for so long, that Hux had gotten off work and returned. You didn’t notice his presence or hear the hiss of the bedroom door opening until Hux had wrapped his arms around your waist. “Not that I don’t mind your state of undress, especially after the day I’ve had; I don’t like the look in your eyes. Mind telling me what is on your mind?” Without saying anything, you turned in Hux’s arms and buried your face into his clothed chest. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s upsetting you.” Rather muffled but still understandable, you responded, “Why do you love someone like me?” Hearing what you said, Hux was rather shocked. Speaking, Hux let out a simple, “What?”, and it made you think he didn’t hear you. So you removed your head from his chest and look to the wall while repeating what you had said. “Why do you love someone like me?” Hux looks down at you and you can see the shock ridden all over his face. Finally able to speak properly, Hux says, “Darling, what do you mean?” At this, you place your hands and gently push yourself away from him. Once you’re out of his arms, you gesture to your body. “Look at me! I’m as ugly as they get! I’m too fat. I’m not good looking. I’m not as smart as some of the others on board. I’m not strong like Mr.Ren or Ms.Phasma. I don’t understand how you could love someone as flawed as me!” At this point, you started to tear up. Hux pulls you into a warm embrace and you finally let the dam of tears break. There the two of you stood, Hux, rubbing your back gently as you dry into his shoulder. After a good 5 minutes, you finally stopped crying and Hux took this as his time to speak. “Kitten, you are absolutely perfect to me. I find you to be the most attractive person on this ship and everything about your body to me is perfect. You are smarter then many of the people I’m forced to work with and I could care less about how strong you are. I feel in love with the person in my arms and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” Hux holds your chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He tilts your head so he can look you in the eyes. He looks over your face for a second before speaking again. “However, if you wish to have anything done or do anything to change something about your body that bothers you. I will always be here to support you.”


End file.
